


There is nothing ugly about you

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on 2x15, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After revealing things from his past, Magnus is afraid of being judged, hated by Alec. But Alec's there to tell him that he isn't going anywhere. He loves him and is there to stay for good.





	There is nothing ugly about you

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing today, but the new episode made me inspired to write this. I hope you're going to enjoy it; it is kind of extended version of the episode, I suppose?  
> Tell me what you think ^^;  
> This was literally written in less than an hour, so if there are some mistakes, I apologise.

''Hey,'' whispered Alec, speaking softly and Magnus slowly lifted his gaze, looking into Alec's eyes. He was afraid; afraid to be judged by Alexander. What he did to his stepfather was a terrible thing, which he wished that he could erase from his past. He didn't want to reveal that part of himself to Alec, because he knew that his boyfriend was a man of honour, obeying the rules. Unsure of what to think, Magnus almost broke into tears again and then suddenly, Alec reached up with his hand and gently cupped his face with his hand. The hand worked almost soothing and healing, slowly putting Magnus at ease. ''There is nothing ugly about you,'' Alec said then and those words struck the warlock right to the core.

Never in his life had Alec seen Magnus so vulnerable; his heart ached when he saw Magnus so broken. Alec’s words helped Magnus just a little bit and the fear of being judged and hated by Alec slowly faded away, but he still felt horrible. Alec then leaned up and pulled Magnus into a tight hug, Magnus melting against Alec’s body, his arms going around Alec and he held his boyfriend close, clinging onto him almost desperately, and a hitched breath left his mouth as Alec pressed him tighter to himself. Magnus nuzzled into the crook of Alec’s neck and he clenched his jaw, new tears gathering in his eyes. Even if Alec said all of that, he still felt broken inside, but the pain wasn’t as horrible as it was before.

It took them quite a few moments before their hug was broken and Alec then slowly climbed onto the couch as well and placed a hand on top of Magnus’ leg. He didn’t want to push Magnus too much, so he kept his distance a little bit and he chewed on his lower lip. Alec was happy that the older one shared what was troubling him. Magnus was always there for him when he needed him and now it was Alec’s turn to be a rock for Magnus, because it was clear that he needed someone.

 Magnus sighed and quickly wiped away the traces of tears, forcing a smile on his lips yet again. That was the only coping mechanism that Magnus knew; the fake smile usually worked in getting rid of the pain. He didn’t want to dwell about it too much and he most certainly didn’t want to push his problems onto Alexander. He wanted his place to be a sanctuary for Alec when he needed some peace and quiet. So, because of that, he leaned against Alec and gave him a little smile.

“Thank you, Alexander,” said Magnus with a small smile and placed his hand over Alec’s, which was still resting on his leg and his smile grew just a little bit. “I just,” he stammered, feeling emotional again as he looked up and saw that Alec’s eyes were still on him. The Shadowhunter wasn’t saying much, but the amount of love and warmth in his eyes made Magnus choke up and he puffed his cheeks, looking down and he just shrugged. “It’s rare for me to get so… emotional,” said Magnus. “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” asked Alec in disbelief. He then linked their fingers together and put their hands into his lap, caressing Magnus’ fingers with his other hand and he shook his head. “Don’t you get it, Magnus? It’s completely fine to get… emotional, as you put it. Especially after what you’ve been through,” whispered Alec, guilt creeping into his heart again. No matter how many times Magnus had told him that he shouldn’t feel guilty for what happened, he still blamed himself. He doubted that he’d ever forgive himself for not trusting what his heart was telling him that day. Deep inside, he knew that it was Magnus not Valentine. “You should tell me everything, not hide things from me,” he then said with a small voice. “I, um, I know that I do that as well, but-”

“I won’t keep things from you again,” whispered Magnus and gripped onto Alec’s hand, gritting his teeth and he had to look away again. “I didn’t mean to push you away. I was just afraid,” whispered Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side.

“Afraid of what?”

“Being hated by you,” said Magnus and his lower lip trembled again. There, the truth was finally out in the open. Those words worked like a slap in the face and Alec quickly shook his head, a frown forming between his eyebrows.

“What?” asked Alec. “I love you, I could never, ever hate you Magnus,” he then said and scooted closer. He hesitantly reached up with his hand again and looked into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes. Magnus let his glamour down, just because he couldn’t bother keeping it up anymore. Alec’s heart broke again when he saw how vulnerable Magnus looked. Magnus’ eyes kept travelling around the room, never actually stopping on his face and Alec sighed. He gently hugged the other’s face again and slowly lifted Magnus’ face up, making Magnus look him into his eyes. His golden eyes made Alec’s heart jump. God, he had forgotten how beautiful they were.

“Alexander-”

“Listen to me when I say this,” said Alec and Magnus stopped talking, but he nodded and sat there in silence. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “You’re beautiful in every aspect. I don’t hate you for what you did in the past, how could I? Mistakes from the past don’t define us. The things your stepfather called you are horrible,” said Alec and noticed how Magnus’ eyes darkened again. “Nothing what he said is true, you’re the most beautiful and honest person that I know.” Alec then brought his face closer to Magnus’ when he saw new tears welling up in his boyfriend’s eyes. “I know that me saying all of this probably won’t make a lot of difference and you’ll need more time to heal, but,” he said. “I want you to know that I’m here for you. Tell me what you need. If it’s space, then tell me so. I will understand. Just… don’t pretend that you’re fine anymore, because I know you. I don’t want you to feel pressured to put on a smile around me. I want you to be yourself when it’s just the two of us.”

“Y-you’re wrong,” stammered Magnus and gripped onto Alec’s shoulders. “It makes a difference, Alexander. Thank you,” he whispered. He was lost for words and he couldn’t help but to let new tears fall. He finally stopped running from his problems and he bit into his lower lip. What Alec said was absolutely true. He needed time to heal, but he didn’t want to go through it alone. He didn’t have to. Now, he had Alec. Knowing that made things easier and he just nodded. “I love you too,” said Magnus, his voice breaking and then he pressed his forehead against Alec’s. “Kiss me,” he then muttered and Alec didn’t need to be told twice, their lips meeting in a slow, but desperate kiss.

Later that evening, when they finally took care of Valentine, Alec returned back to Magnus’ place. Thinking that things were finally under control, Alec turned his phone off, because he didn’t want to be disturbed when he was with Magnus. Even though he was the Head of Institute, he was sure that they could manage without him being on duty just for one night. Magnus was more important, he needed him. When Alec finally reached the bedroom, he was literally dead after the long day, but none of that mattered when he saw Magnus already in bed, waiting for him.

Make-up free, his usually spiked hair was down and Magnus was wearing plain clothes for a change, wearing one of Alec’s T-shirts as pyjamas and Alec’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Magnus sitting at the edge of the bed, a sad smile on his face. Alec knew that seeing Valentine must’ve upset Magnus furthermore, so he just hurried to the bed. Magnus looked up and then scooted to his side, waiting for Alec to join him on the bed. With his Shadowhunter by his side, Magnus finally dared to go to sleep. As Alec laid down as well, Magnus scooted closer to him and felt a lot safer when he felt Alec’s arms going around him, keeping him warm and comfortable.

Whispers of sweet little nothings and promises of a better future were finally able to put Magnus asleep. Alec made sure that Magnus was asleep before he allowed himself to drift to sleep as well. That night, Magnus wasn’t accompanied by those horrible memories and nightmares and that morning, when Alec woke up, the bed wasn’t empty, Magnus peacefully asleep by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
